Draco Malfoy es un estúpido pendejo
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Durante el transcurso de El Misterio del Príncipe, el enamoramiento que Romilda Vane siente por Harry Potter evoluciona hasta convertirse en una obsesión slash que involucra a Harry y a Draco. Traducción del oneshot de Emma Grant.


**Draco Malfoy is a stupid wanker**

_Draco Malfoy es un estúpido pendejo_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**--------------------**

**Sumario: **Durante el transcurso de _El Misterio del Príncipe_, el enamoramiento que Romilda Vane siente por Harry Potter evoluciona hasta convertirse en una obsesión slash que involucra a Harry y a Draco.

**Clasificación:** R

**Género: **Humor/Parodia

**Negación: **No me pertenecen, no pretendo apropiarme de ningún personaje ni lugar del universo de HP, lo cuales son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Christopher Little Agency y Asociados. No recibo ninguna renumeración por esta obra, la cual es sólo un trabajo de fanfiction.

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito como un regalo para Oddnari en los hdholidays. Ella pidió un fic con Romilda Vane y este fue el resultado. Más notas de autora al final del fic para no arruinar la trama. ¡Gracias a Jedirita y a Mijan por betear!

**Nota de la traductora: **Sé que más de una de nosotras -las salsheras de corazón- se sentirá identificada con Romilda y por más de una razón ;) Yo me reí mucho cuando leí este oneshot, espero que a ustedes les guste también.

Gracias a **Allalabeth** por betear, apoyar y escribir. Un gran beso para ti.

* * *

No estaba muy segura de cómo había pasado eso. Un día, Romilda Vane había tenido un simple y normal enamoramiento colegial por Harry Potter. Soñaba despierta con él, se reía tontamente con sus amigas mientras veían fotografías de él que recortaba de las páginas de _Corazón de Bruja_ y tramaba maneras de llamar su atención. Y entonces, en algún momento ubicado entre la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn y el mes de marzo, eso se había transformado en algo completamente distinto, algo que descubrió no se lo podía contar a nadie más, mucho menos explicárselo a ella misma. 

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

-¡Mira, ya está aquí! 

Rebecca Entwistle codeó a Romilda y ella volteó a ver a Harry Potter, quien acababa de entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía estaba usando su uniforme de quidditch y lucía extrañamente desanimado considerando que recién habían apabullado a Slytherin. Romilda se alisó el cabello, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia él.

Desafortunadamente, todo miembro de la Casa Gryffindor se adelantó junto con ella y encontró su camino bloqueado. Les lanzó una mirada airada a los estudiantes más jóvenes que se interponían en su camino y se empujó entre la multitud con los ojos fijos en su objetivo. Todas las chicas estaban admirando a Harry con ojos embelesados y soltando risitas, mientras que los chicos lo palmeaban en la espalda y lo felicitaban por la sabiduría demostrada al seleccionar a Ron Weasley como guardián (de lo que Romilda no estaba muy convencida) y por la estupenda victoria. Pero Harry no parecía estar escuchando… estaba buscando alrededor con una tensa expresión en la cara y realmente no oía para nada lo que la gente le decía.

Echó un vistazo en dirección donde estaba Romilda y ella le mostró su sonrisa más brillante. Cuando el chico la vio, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Harry! –lo llamó, introduciéndose en el hueco dejado por un niño de primer año cuyo pie ella acababa de aplastar. –Qué juego tan genial el de hoy. Adoro la manera en que te quedas arriba de todo y les gritas instrucciones a los demás.

-Eh… -respondió él, mirando a su alrededor de nuevo. Era tan tímido para ser un héroe. A Romilda le gustaba eso de él. –En realidad, estaba buscando la snitch.

-Claro, por supuesto. Eso fue lo que quise decir. –No sabía mucho sobre quidditch, pero podía fingirlo bien. Sonrió ilusionada.

Él pestañeó. –Correcto. Gracias.

Empezó a alejarse y ella caminó hasta quedar frente a él. –Entonces, vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn; ¿verdad? Justamente, durante el partido le estaba diciendo a Rebecca… -fulminó a Rebecca con la mirada y su amiga saltó hacia ellos, obstaculizando eficazmente la ruta de escape de Harry. -… lo fascinante que encuentro al profesor Slughorn.

-Um… -Harry todavía continuaba mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-Y le estaba comentado lo fantástico que sería tener la oportunidad de ir a esa fiesta de Navidad que está organizando; ¿verdad?

-Así es –añadió Rebecca, asintiendo.

-Y sé que tú vas a ir y que todavía no tienes con quién hacerlo. Quiero decir, no tienes que pedirle a nadie que vaya contigo, por lo que yo sé. Y si tú…

-Lo siento, pero estoy realmente sediento –dijo Harry, caminando entre Romilda y Rebecca. –Discúlpenme. –Y con eso, se dirigió al otro lado de la sala y casi chocó con Ginny Weasley.

-Eso salió muy bien –dijo Rebecca.

Romilda se echó el cabello sobre el hombro. –Sólo fue por algo de beber. Regresará enseguida.

Pero no regresó. Habló con Ginny durante un momento y luego observaron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, dónde ella le señalaba una maraña de brazos y piernas en un rincón. Un momento antes ese par podría haber sido reconocido como Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? –susurró Romilda, pegándole a Rebecca con un codo.

Antes de que Rebecca pudiera contestar, Hermione Granger pasó junto a ellas hecha una furia y golpeándolas mientras lo hacía.

-¡Oye! –le dijo Rebecca. Sacudió la cabeza. –Sólo porque es una prefecta, cree que…

Justo en ese momento, Harry se dirigió hacia ellas y Romilda chilló con deleite. –Mira, te dije que regre… ¡Hola, Harry!

Pero Harry no aminoró la marcha al pasar junto a ellas, siguiendo en cambio a Hermione fuera del agujero del retrato. Observaron al cuadro cerrarse de nuevo.

Romilda se cruzó de brazos. –Supongo que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Rebecca enarcó una ceja. -¿Cómo a Hermione Granger?

-Sólo son amigos –dijo Romilda con más veneno en la voz del que había pretendido. –Harry va a pedirme a mí que vaya a la fiesta con él. Y aún si no lo hace, tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan? –La mirada de Rebecca se iluminó. -¿Qué tipo de plan?

-Tráeme una cerveza de mantequilla y te lo diré.

Rebecca se alejó dando saltitos y Romilda regresó la mirada al retrato con un suspiro. No tenía un plan, la verdad sea dicha. Había probado de todo para llamar la atención de Harry, pero era como si él ni siquiera la notara.

* * *

-¿Y ya te lo pidió? –Eleanor Midgeworth miraba fijamente a Romilda a través de sus gruesos anteojos habiendo casi dejado de escuchar la lectura del profesor Binns. 

La sonrisa de Romilda rebosaba seguridad. –Es tan tímido. Sé que quería pedírmelo el sábado, pero había tantas personas en la fiesta.

-Sin mencionar que salió detrás de Hermione Granger antes de que tuviera oportunidad –murmuró Rebecca sin dejar de garabatear en un enorme rollo de pergamino. Romilda ignoró el comentario; necesitaba estar en buenas relaciones con Rebecca para que más tarde le permitiera copiar sus notas.

-Tal vez te lo pida hoy –dijo Eleanor con expresión soñadora.

Escucharon una risa disimulada proveniente de la fila de adelante y una acicalada rubia se giró hacia ellas sonriéndoles despectivamente. –Son unas verdaderas ilusas. ¿Sabían eso?

-Cierra la boca, Penélope –espetó Rebecca mirándola con furia.

Penélope la ignoró y mantuvo sus ojos firmemente fijos en Romilda. –Potter no va a pedirte que vayas con él a esa fiesta, así que harías bien en dejar de soñar.

Romilda odiaba a Penélope Prewitt por más razones de las que podía contar, empezando con un incidente en particular sucedido en la clase de Pociones del primer año, que todavía hacía enojar a Romilda sólo de recordarlo. No odiaba a los Slytherins por regla general como lo hacían algunas de sus amigas, pero Penélope era la única a la que planeaba hechizar si llegaba a pillarla a solas. –Crees que él te lo pedirá a _ti_; ¿no?

Penélope intercambió una mirada con una chica de cara larga sentada junto a ella y ambas estallaron en carcajadas. En otras clases aquello les habría hecho ganarse una detención, pero en la clase del profesor Binns uno podía provocar un incendio y probablemente él ni se daría cuenta. La expresión de Penélope era casi de regocijo. -¿Eres retardada? Potter no le ha pedido a nadie que vaya con él a la fiesta, y no lo va a hacer.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? –dijo Rebecca, levantando la voz más de lo que normalmente se atrevería durante una clase.

Penélope se volteó hacia Rebecca, lo que era un acontecimiento poco común… ella nunca se daba por enterada de la existencia de los hijos de muggles si podía evitarlo. -¿Cómo pueden estar en la misma Casa que Potter y no saberlo?

-¿No saber qué?

Penélope miró de nuevo hacia Romilda con un gesto de suprema suficiencia. –Que Potter es _gay._

A Romilda le llevó un momento poder hablar de nuevo. -¡Harry Potter no es gay! –escupió. Varias cabezas se torcieron a hacia ellas y Romilda bajó la voz, sonrojándose. -¿Cómo te atreves a correr ese asqueroso rumor sobre él?

Penélope arqueó una ceja. -¿Asqueroso, eh? Creí que ustedes, los Gryffindors, eran muchísimo más tolerantes.

-Harry Potter no es gay –susurró Romilda inclinándose sobre su mesa. –Eres una mentirosa repugnante.

-Claro que no.

-¿Ah, no?. ¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó con tu prima de América que iba a venir este año a Hogwarts?

-Cierto –agregó Rebecca. –Una tal Mary no-sé-qué; ¿verdad?

Penélope se removió nerviosamente y parecía muy incómoda. –Hubo un cambio de planes, pero eso no es de su incumbencia.

Romilda sonrió presuntuosa. Siempre había sabido que Penélope se había inventado esa prima sólo para llamar la atención.

-Al menos yo no estoy enamorada de un chico que ni siquiera me hace caso –Penélope se acercó aún más, entornando los ojos. –Piénsalo, Vane. Es el héroe del Mundo Mágico y podría tener a quien quisiera. Las chicas se arrojan a sus pies todo el tiempo, pero él sólo las ignora. Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia de verdad.

-Está demasiado ocupado para eso –dijo Romilda respirando fuerte. –Y por otro lado, salió con Cho Chang el año pasado; ¿o no?

La chica que estaba sentada junto a Penélope se rió por lo bajo. –Eso no fue lo que ella dijo. Se besaron _una sola vez_ y él jamás volvió a intentar otro acercamiento.

Romilda se echó el cabello sobre los hombros. –Eso sólo indica que es un caballero.

-Entonces es el único caballero en Hogwarts –bromeó Penélope. Varios alumnos alrededor se rieron ante eso.

-No todos pueden tener la experiencia que tú tienes –replicó Romilda. Penélope le respondió con un gesto muy grosero y antes de que pudieran intercambiar más palabras, el profesor Binns pasó flotando por su lugar.

Romilda levantó su pluma y se concentró en el pergamino frente a ella, ignorando los murmullos de todos los demás a su alrededor. Era demasiado ridículo para siquiera considerarlo. ¿Harry Potter, gay? _Francamente_.

* * *

A pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas, Romilda no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Penélope. Cada vez que veía a Harry en la sala común, o caminando por un pasillo, o susurrando conversaciones con sus amigos Ron y Hermione (normalmente por separado, ya que esos dos parecían no hablarse desde que Ron había empezado a salir con Lavender Brown), no podía evitar sino preguntarse… ¿podría eso ser verdad? 

Nunca había visto a Harry hablar con ninguna otra chica aparte de Hermione y Ginny Weasley. Tampoco miraba a las chicas de la misma manera en que la mayoría de los chicos lo hacían. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida y luciendo como su estuviera rumiando algo con bastante insistencia.

Probablemente era demasiado inteligente o algo así. La gente inteligente no era tan sociable como los otros, por lo que Romilda había escuchado.

Y entonces, un día, estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro que necesitaba para hacer unos deberes cuando alcanzó a escuchar a Harry y a Hermione murmurando al otro lado del estante. No pudo entender mucho de lo que estaban diciendo, pero en varias ocasiones oyó mencionar el nombre de "Malfoy". Y luego, claramente escuchó a Hermione decir: -Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en Malfoy y empezar a preocuparte por… -Los dos se alejaron antes de que pudiera escuchar el resto.

Romilda se mordió el labio y apretó el ejemplar de _"¡Las Runas Antiguas y Tú!" _contra su pecho. ¿Por qué Harry Potter pasaba mucho de su tiempo pensando en Draco Malfoy, tanto que su mejor amiga le tenía que decir que dejara de hacerlo?

Después de aquello, notó que Harry observaba a Draco en los momentos más extraños. Lo miraba en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas. Sus ojos seguían a Draco cuando se cruzaban en los corredores o cuando salían de las clases que tomaban juntos. Y cada vez que Romilda tenía oportunidad de escuchar una conversación entre Harry y alguno de sus amigos, Draco Malfoy parecía ser siempre el tema principal.

Draco parecía completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía. Cada día se veía más cansado y distraído. Pero de vez en cuando, él y Harry se miraban el uno al otro cuando se tropezaban en el camino y había un tipo de rencor entre ellos que parecía ir mucho más allá de una simple rivalidad escolar.

Todo empezó a encajar. Era posible que Harry Potter no sólo fuera gay, sino que también estuviera enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Romilda no quería creerlo… era demasiado terrible para considerarlo. Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico, El Elegido, el posible vencedor del Señor Oscuro… ¿un marica?

No si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto. Sus amigos claramente lo sabían y habían tratado de ayudarlo, pero Romilda no se quedaría sentada cómodamente y lo dejaría internarse en ese camino de dolor y soledad. Simplemente no lo dejaría.

Le tocaba a Romilda salvarlo de él mismo. Y ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que él necesitaba.

* * *

Las chicas en el baño se reunieron a su alrededor, mirando a Romilda con admiración. -¡Vaya!. ¿De dónde la sacaste? 

Romilda se alació su largo cabello y estudió su reflejo en el espejo. –De la tienda de los Weasley en el callejón Diagon, por supuesto. Tienen todo tipo de pociones de amor.

-¿Y vas a echársela en su bebida? –preguntó otra chica soltando risitas. -¡Es tan ingenioso!

-¿Tiene la costumbre de aceptar bebidas de extraños? –cuestionó una pelirroja de tercer año desde el espejo de junto, mientas se limpiaba una mancha de algo oscuro y viscoso de su frente. –No es un chico muy inteligente; ¿eh?

Una oleada de comentarios se suscitó cuando todas ofrecieron una idea diferente para lograr darle la poción a Harry Potter. Romilda le sonrió a su imagen, ignorando las risas a su alrededor. Aunque no esperaba fallar, no le molestaría si alguien más se le adelantaba. Lo importante era que al finalizar el día, Harry se hubiera enamorado de una chica. Eso tendría que ser suficiente para convencerlo de que no tenía que ser gay.

Detrás de ella, alguien bajó la cadena de uno de los baños y entonces, Hermione Granger salió del cubículo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Romilda en el espejo y se miraron fijamente la una a la otra por un momento. Hermione no parecía muy contenta, pero se giró y se alejó, dejando el baño sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Romilda estaba esperando tras la puerta de la sala común cuando Harry regresó. 

-¡Hola, Harry!. ¿Te apetece una tacita de alhelí? –le dijo ofreciéndole la botella abierta y sonriéndole radiante.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada al pasar a su lado pero no dijo nada, lo que Romilda tomó como una buena señal.

Harry la miró. –No, gracias. No me gusta mucho.

Romilda se sorprendió… después de todo; ¿a quién no le gustaba el alhelí?... pero iba preparada para cualquier contratiempo. Le tendió una caja de calderos de chocolate que había tenido escondidos tras la espalda. –Bueno, pues toma esto. Son calderos de chocolate rellenos de whisky de fuego. Me los envió mi abuela, pero a mí no me gustan.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Harry tomó los calderos y los miró fijamente con expresión vacía. –Hum, voy ahí con… -Echó a andar tras de Hermione.

Romilda sofocó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba. Eso había sido más fácil de lo que había esperado. A la hora de la cena, con un poco de suerte, Harry le estaría suplicando que fuera a la fiesta con él y todo pensamiento sobre Draco Malfoy habría desaparecido de su mente.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Había esperado ilusionada a que llegara la noche y él entrara al Gran Comedor para cenar, pero nada de eso había pasado. De hecho, Harry estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy.

O no se había comido los calderos de chocolate, o las pociones de amor no funcionaban en los chicos que eran… gays.

Se hundió en su asiento, boquiabierta y sin aliento. Así que eso era, entonces. Realmente era gay y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Deprimida, clavó la mirada en su jugo de calabaza por varios minutos, ignorando las charlas de sus amigas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Rebecca al fin, codeándola en el brazo. Romilda se encogió de hombros y Rebecca le dio unas palmaditas. –No funcionó. ¿Verdad?

-No –respondió Romilda. Empezó a decir algo más, pero se detuvo. Había sido inútil, pero no tenía caso explicárselo a Rebecca. –De todos modos, es sólo una tonta fiesta. ¿A quién le importa?

-¡Oh, a un montón de gente! Es de lo único que todos hablan. De hecho¿escuchaste que Hermione va a ir con…?

Medió escuchó el cotilleo de Rebecca sobre quién iba a ir con quién, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Harry.

Harry Potter era gay. Le gustaban los chicos. Entre más pensaba en eso, menos impactante era. En realidad, en cierto modo hasta era dulce. Se preguntó si sus amigos sabrían y si lo aceptaban tal como era. No parecían muy felices por el enamoramiento que tenía con Draco, pero no podía culparlos por ello. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy era un estúpido pendejo. Harry Potter se merecía alguien mucho mejor, alguien más inteligente, lindo e interesante.

¿Pero quién? No había otros chicos gays en Hogwarts, hasta donde ella estaba enterada. Tendría que pensar en eso. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a encontrar un novio.

-Y aunque nadie te invite a ti –estaba diciendo Rebecca, -hay un montón de personas que no han sido invitadas. Hasta personas interesantes. Como…

Al otro lado del salón, Draco se inclinó hacia el chico que estaba sentado a su lado y le susurró algo. Los dos miraron a Harry y entonces intercambiaron una sonrisa. Harry también los estaba observando, pero él lo hacía con un gesto desconfiado, casi celoso.

Romilda sacudió la cabeza. Probablemente Draco sabía lo que Harry sentía y estaba jugando con él. Pendejo.

Al menos que…

Los ojos de Romilda se fijaron primero en Harry y luego en Draco. Ellos se odiaban, siempre se habían odiado; eso era algo que todos sabían. Pero; ¿qué tal si todo era sólo una actuación para ocultar lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro?

-¿Qué sabes acerca de Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Romilda, interrumpiendo el monólogo de chismes de Rebecca.

Rebecca pareció sorprenderse por una fracción de segundo, pero no perdió el ritmo. –Oh, _un montón_ de cosas. Nunca ha tenido novia, aunque la gente siempre lo ha relacionado con Pansy Parkinson. Por lo que he escuchado, nadie los ha visto haciendo algo más que un besuqueo. ¿Por qué, te gusta? Creo que no está invitado a…

Romilda sonrió. Tal vez Draco Malfoy no era tan pendejo después de todo.

* * *

-¿Luna Lovegood? –Romilda dejó caer su libro de Pociones sobre la mesa, boquiabierta de asombro. -¡Estás bromeando! 

Rebecca estaba sonrojada por la emoción de ser la primera en compartir el nuevo chisme. -¿Lo puedes creer? No puedo dar crédito de que a él realmente _le guste_ ella.

-No, no… sólo son amigos. En septiembre los vimos sentados juntos en el compartimiento del tren; ¿no?

-Sí, pero si le pidió que fuera con él a la fiesta…

-Ella no le gusta de ese modo –espetó Romilda, provocando que Rebecca pusiera gesto de sorpresa. –Sólo… necesitaba pedírselo a alguien y ella es su amiga. Eso es todo.

La expresión de Rebecca cambió a una de engreída comprensión. –No te sientas mal porque no te lo pidió a ti. Quizá la próxima vez que haya otra fiesta…

-No es eso –dijo Romilda, levantando su libro de nuevo y hojeándolo. –Ya ni siquiera me gusta. Sólo quiero que sea feliz y sé muy bien que Luna no es su tipo.

-¿Entonces por qué la va a llevar a ella?

-Porque no podía pedírselo a la persona que realmente quería invitar.

-¿Pero por qué no? No es… -Rebecca entrecerró los ojos. –Espera un segundito… Tú crees lo que Penélope Prewitt dijo sobre él; ¿verdad? Crees que es… -hizo una seña.

-Tiene sentido; ¿no?. ¿Cuántas chicas trataron de darle a beber una poción de amor para atraer su atención? No pudo haberlas evitado a todas. Tal vez no funcionan en los que son gays.

-¡No es gay! –dijo Rebecca, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un dramático susurro. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer algo así?

-No tiene nada de malo ser gay –replicó Romilda.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Es repugnante!

-¡Claro que no! Y de todas maneras; ¿quién eres tú para tener esos prejuicios?. ¿Cuántas veces Penélope Prewitt te ha llamado…? –se detuvo y entonces movió los labios formando la palabra _sangre sucia_.

-¡Es diferente! No puedo evitar que mis padres sean muggles.

-Exactamente, y Harry no puede evitar ser gay. Así nació y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Rebecca dio un paso hacia atrás. –Espera un momento… ¿también tú eres gay?. ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

Romilda rodó los ojos y cerró su libro de un golpe. –Eres una maldita estúpida; ¿sabías? Voy a caminar un rato. –Sintió los ojos de Rebecca fijos en ella mientras salía por el retrato pero no volteó atrás.

* * *

La noche de la fiesta llegó y la última cosa que Romilda deseaba hacer era sentarse en la sala común y entristecerse junto a todos los demás que no habían sido invitados. Así que les dijo a sus amigas que tenía que estudiar, se echó al hombro su mochila y se dirigió a la biblioteca. 

Pero estaba demasiado distraída como para estudiar, así que salió de la biblioteca al cabo de diez minutos. Vagó por los corredores cerca de una hora y sin pensar en ello se encontró a sí misma caminando en dirección de la oficina de Slughorn. Conforme se iba acercando podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la fiesta: gente hablando y riendo, música tocándose y el ocasional incremento en el volumen cuando alguien abría la puerta para entrar o salir.

Se sentó al otro lado de una esquina para escuchar, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Se preguntó si todos se estarían divirtiendo y si sabrían que los que no habían sido invitados estaban verdes de envidia. Hasta había escuchado que un vampiro iba a asistir… ¡un vampiro de verdad! Menos mal que Penélope Prewitt tampoco había sido invitada. Eso habría hecho sentir a Romilda completamente miserable.

Estuvo sentada en el pasillo por tanto tiempo que se había empezado a quedar dormida, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y dos figuras salieron, una casi arrastrando a la otra. Caminaron justo junto a ella y fue cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran.

-Si crees que todas estas cosas que ocultas te llevarán a algo bueno, estás en un error –decía el profesor Snape mientras pasaban. Su mano estaba aferrada alrededor de la cintura de Draco Malfoy, quien no se veía muy contento de ser sacado de la fiesta.

-No es de su incumbencia lo que yo haga con mi vida privada –replicó Draco.

Se alejaron y ya no pudo escucharlos más. Y justo cuando estaba empezando a levantarse, Harry Potter pasó rápidamente a su lado, siguiéndolos. Desapareció al otro lado de una esquina, obviamente tratando de alcanzarlos.

Romilda luchó para ponerse de pie, pero cuando logró dar vuelta a la esquina no pudo ver a nadie. Los tres habían desaparecido.

* * *

Para febrero, Romilda estaba completamente segura de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban teniendo un romance secreto. 

Ella seguía a cada uno de ellos cada vez que tenía oportunidad, lo cual era a veces difícil ya que eran extremadamente reservados. Parecía que ambos pasaban un montón de tiempo vagando por un corredor del séptimo piso cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, y Romilda supuso que ése debía ser su lugar secreto para encontrarse. Muchas veces trató de esperarlos ahí, deseando capturar aunque fuera un vistazo de los dos juntos, pero no tuvo éxito.

Y cuando no podía encontrar a ninguno de los dos, su imaginación sólo se avivaba más.

Las fotografías de Harry Potter que habían decorado con anterioridad el dosel de su cama estaban ahora acompañadas por otras de Draco Malfoy, varias de las cuales se las había canjeado a Colin Creevey por lo que quedaba de su poción de amor. Había intentado varios encantamientos para encajar juntas las fotos de Harry y Draco y aunque muchos de sus esfuerzos lucían como una falsificación, había logrado crear una en la cual los dos chicos aparecían sonriéndose cariñosamente el uno al otro. Ella miraba fijamente esa fotografía a la luz de su varita mientras se estiraba en su cama, observando una y otra vez a Harry reír y sonreír, mientras que Draco se retiraba el cabello de los ojos y levantaba la vista. Hasta la había sincronizado para que sus ojos parecieran encontrarse en el mismo punto.

Había empezado a irse a la cama más temprano cada noche a fin de tener tiempo para mirar sus fotografías y pensar. Meditaba mucho en Harry y Draco, reuniendo las pequeñas piezas de información que había logrado obtener sobre ellos y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya había comprendido la historia de su relación.

O _historias_, mejor dicho. Había varias versiones de la misma y no estaba segura de cuál era la que le gustaba más. En una versión, ellos cumplían una detención juntos, quizá hasta en la clase del profesor Snape. Y mientras efectuaban alguna tarea odiosa (la tarea por sí misma no era importante y normalmente se brincaba esos detalles en su mente), se daban cuenta que tenían más en común que lo que habían creído posible. Esa historia usualmente terminaba con un beso muy romántico, uno que hacía que Romilda sintiera un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal cada vez que pensaba en eso.

En otra versión de la historia, eran obligados a ser compañeros en una clase y tenían que pasar tiempo juntos trabajando en crear una poción –una poción de amor, en alguna versión particularmente inspirada- que fracasa de algún modo que hacía que se vieran el uno al otro bajo una nueva luz. Todavía en otra versión, su rivalidad legendaria había explotado en un partido de quidditch y en un momento dado, la refriega desatada se había convertido en algo completamente diferente.

Por supuesto, Romilda sabía que esas cosas en realidad no habían pasado, ya que un accidente en Pociones o una pelea difícilmente podrían haberse mantenido en secreto. Pero eso no le impedía pensar en ello. De hecho, reflexionaba en Harry y Draco muchísimo, hasta llegar a cierto punto en el que sus amigas empezaron a burlarse de ella por pasarse tanto tiempo soñando despierta. No le contó a ninguna qué era lo que soñaba despierta… después de la discusión con Rebecca antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, había aprendido a guardarse sus pensamientos sólo para ella.

Y había varias historias con las cuales tenía cuidado de pensar en ellas hasta que estaba completamente a solas. Ésas eran las que por la noche la hacían retorcerse bajo los cobertores, apretar sus muslos uno contra el otro y a veces la hacían sonrojarse ante la mera vista de Harry o Draco en los pasillos el día siguiente. Sólo tenía unas vagas ideas sobre lo que dos chicos podían hacer juntos en la cama, pero esas ideas la llevaban a imaginarse cosas muy interesantes.

* * *

-¡Harry Potter trató de asesinar a Draco Malfoy! 

Las noticias se habían regado por la escuela más rápido que cualquier rumor que se recordara recientemente. Pasó de aula en aula como llevado por magia. En algunos casos, así fue: cuadernos encantados pasaban a toda velocidad el mensaje mientras que los amigos se garrapateaban notas los unos a los otros durante las clases. Y por supuesto, entre más personas pasaban el mensaje, más exagerado se volvía.

-¿Escuchaste? –chilló Rebecca, aferrando la muñeca de Romilda cuando se dirigía a la clase de Runas Antiguas y quien parecía haberla esperado afuera de la puerta por un buen rato. –¡Hubo una espectacular pelea con maldiciones imperdonables y tanto Harry como Draco está en la enfermería!. ¡Puede que no sobrevivan! –Rebecca parecía extrañamente emocionada ante la perspectiva.

Romilda se sacudió su mano de encima y rodó los ojos. –No seas ridícula. –Pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Habían recorrido apenas unos tres metros por el corredor antes de alcanzar a escuchar a unos de tercero decir que Myrtle la Llorona había visto el incidente completo y que lo estaba narrando en el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Volaron por el pasillo y hacia abajo por un tramo de escaleras poco cooperativas, el cual las dejó en el lado opuesto del castillo, obligándolas a correr una vez más todo el camino de regreso. Empujaron a la multitud de nerviosas alumnas, muchas de las cuales estaban dirigiéndose hacia el baño de chicos del sexto piso donde se había reportado que la pelea había ocurrido, esperanzadas en alcanzar a ver un poco del revoltijo sangriento.

Pero también el baño de Myrtle la Llorona estaba congestionado y tuvieron que apachurrarse entre las demás para acercarse lo suficiente y poder escuchar la historia. Ella todavía estaba sollozando, lágrimas plateadas escurrían por su traslúcido rostro y se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Y le pedí que se detuviera –borboteaba ella, -porque Draco venía muy frecuentemente a contarme sus problemas. Creo que yo era la única con quien él podía hablar, la única que entendería su terrible secreto.

-¿Secreto? –susurró Rebecca, codeando a Romilda. -¿De qué está hablando?

Romilda no pudo responder… estaba paralizada, con el corazón en la garganta.

-Algo lo atormentaba, al pobrecito –continuó Myrtle, limpiándose los ojos. –Nadie lo entendía y nadie podía ayudarlo. ¡Estaba contándome todo, llorando a lágrima viva cuando Harry Potter tuvo que llegar a interrumpir! –Hizo una pausa y su labio empezó a temblar. Hubo un coro de súplicas por todo el lugar, rogándole que continuara. –No tenía ningún derecho, como si no supiera que Draco no quería verlo. ¡Pero Harry entró de todos modos y empezaron a hechizarse el uno al otro!

-¿Quién empezó? –preguntó alguien, pero Myrtle estaba lloriqueando demasiado alto como para escuchar.

-¡Y entonces Harry convocó alguna maldición oscura y había sangre por todos lados y fue tan horrible!. ¡Fue asesinato, se los juro! –Y con eso, Myrtle se deshizo en llanto otra vez.

Susurros sobre magia oscura llenaron el baño y alguien cercano dijo que había visto a Harry Potter corriendo por todo el colegio cubierto en sangre. Nadie parecía saber que había pasado con Harry o con Draco después de aquello, y la especulación de si Draco sobreviviría o no se corría rápidamente.

-Vamos –dijo Romilda, jalando a Rebecca de la muñeca. –Tenemos que ir a Historia de la Magia.

-Cancelarán las clases por el asesinato; ¿no? –preguntó Rebecca con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No hubo ningún asesinato! –espetó Romilda mirándola con furia. -¡No se trató de eso en absoluto!

-Tú no estuviste ahí. ¿Cómo sabrías de lo que se trató?

Romilda sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar por el corredor. Su mente estaba llena ya de pensamientos sobre lo que realmente había pasado y porqué, y sabía que pasaría la mayor parte de la siguiente clase explicándoselo a ella misma. Últimamente había visto a Draco paseándose con un par de chicas y se había imaginado que estaba luchando contra sus sentimientos hacia Harry, quizá hasta tratando de negárselos a él mismo.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando eso la golpeó… ¡por supuesto! La pelea en el baño había sido una disputa de enamorados, tal vez hasta una confrontación sobre su relación. Probablemente Draco había roto con él al tener dificultades para aceptarse a sí mismo y Harry había ido al baño para arreglar las cosas. Y cuando eso no funcionó, Draco había tratado de hechizarlo y la pelea se había puesto fea.

Toda la culpa era de Draco. Si no fuera tan estúpidamente testarudo, si sólo hubiera aceptado el amor que Harry le ofrecía, nada de eso habría pasado. Harry era El Elegido y estaba bajo mucha presión. No se necesitaría mucho para sacarlo de sus casillas. Aunque era sorprendente que Draco hubiera acudido a Myrtle la Llorona en busca de apoyo. Romilda sintió un pequeño asalto de culpa… quizá ella debió haberse acercado a él y dejarle saber lo comprensiva que era. Ella lo habría escuchado y tal vez hasta lo habría ayudado. Una fantasía empezó a girar en su mente, en la cual hacía amistad con Draco y ayudaba a los dos chicos a estar juntos.

Pero eso no era lo que había sucedido. Tal vez si ella hubiera pasado más tiempo acercándose a Harry y Draco y menos tiempo mirando sus fotografías, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

La ausencia de los Slytherins fue notable en Historia de la Magia. Todos a su alrededor pasaron la clase murmurando acerca del incidente mientras que el profesor Binns hablaba monótonamente sobre alguna revuelta de duendes, pero Romilda se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos, sola.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pasó un tiempo sorpresivamente corto en la enfermería, aparentemente nunca estuvo tan cerca de morir como los rumores habían sugerido. Ni siquiera tenía ninguna marca o cicatriz y aunque se decía que se negaba a hablar con nadie sobre el incidente, se ocupó de su vida como si eso no hubiera sido importante en absoluto. Harry Potter, por su parte, lucía retraído y cansado. Sus ojos seguían persiguiendo a Draco, pero parecía pasar mucho más tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos. 

Romilda sabía exactamente cómo se sentía eso.

* * *

El juego final de la temporada de quidditch era de lo único que hablaban todos, pero ése sábado Romilda tuvo que ser arrastrada por sus amigas hasta el campo. Ni Harry ni Draco estaban presentes, y por lo tanto no era una oportunidad para que Romilda pudiera reunir información que alimentara sus privadas fantasías. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que ellos estaban juntos y reconciliándose en alguna parte, ya que sabía que Harry estaba cumpliendo una detención con el profesor Snape. 

Pero el juego estuvo emocionante y no pudo evitar ser atrapada por la euforia debida a la victoria de Gryffindor, quién ganó la Copa de Quidditch. Siguió felizmente a la multitud de regreso a la sala común, donde una escandalosa fiesta había estallado. Seamus Finnigan había pasado de contrabando una botella de whisky de fuego para echársela al ponche y alguien había encantado las cortinas de la sala para que las palabras "¡Gryffindor manda!" destellaran a través de ellas de vez en cuando. Una canción de ritmo rápido interpretada por la banda de moda estaba sonando en la radio y muchas de las personas pintadas en los retratos estaban bailando y cantando al mismo tiempo.

Romilda estaba riéndose por un chiste particularmente obsceno contado por Dennis Creevey cuando el retrato se abrió y estalló un rugido. Romilda se giró para ver como Harry Potter justo acababa de entrar. La expresión en su cara parecía indicar que la victoria era tan sorpresiva para él como lo había sido para cualquier otro.

-¡Ganamos! –gritó Ron Weasley, corriendo hacia él y cargando la Copa de Quidditch por encima de su cabeza. -¡Ganamos!. ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta!. ¡Ganamos!

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry y luego hubo una imagen borrosa de movimientos cuando Ginny Weasley se empujó entre la multitud y se arrojó a sus brazos. Harry la abrazó fuertemente y entonces la besó… no con un amistoso o fraternal besito, sino con un _beso_ entusiasta, de bocas abiertas y con franco uso de la lengua.

Romilda sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. A su alrededor la sala se quedó en silencio y cuando el beso terminó, la gente silbó y se rió. Romilda escuchó un sonido crujiente a su izquierda, el cual ella se enteraría más tarde fue el ruido provocado por el ex novio de Ginny, Dean Thomas, quien aplastó el vaso de ponche con su propia mano. Romilda no pudo hacer nada más que mirar fijamente cómo Harry y Ginny desaparecían juntos por el retrato, claramente planeando encontrar un lugar con más privacidad.

-¡Pues _eso_ sí que fue interesante! –dijo Rebecca entre risitas y sacando a Romilda de su estupor. –Ni siquiera sabía que estuviesen saliendo juntos.

-No están saliendo –dijo Romilda. Su voz hizo un extraño eco en sus oídos.

-¡Bueno, me imagino que lo harán a partir de hoy!. ¿No es dulce? –Al ver que Romilda no contestaba, rodó los ojos. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ella no es para él!. ¿Qué pudo ser posible que viera en ella?

-Uh… belleza, inteligencia, habilidad para el quidditch. De hecho, escuché que pasó la Navidad en su casa. ¿Crees que fue entonces cuando ellos…?

-¡No! –espetó Romilda, alejando por fin su vista de la puerta. -¡Él apenas sí le había dado una mirada antes de hoy! Ella actúa como su fuera perfecta, pero es… -buscó alrededor por la palabra adecuada. -¡Es una puta!

Rebecca parecía impresionada. -¡Baja la voz!. ¡Es horrible que digas eso!

-Es la verdad; ¿o no? –continuó Romilda sin importarle que los que estaban a su alrededor la miraran extrañados. –No es lo suficientemente buena para él. Se merece algo mejor.

Rebecca le dio una mirada fulminante. –Déjalo ya, Romilda. No le gustas. Y enfréntalo… no puedes competir con alguien como Ginny Weasley.

-No es por _mí_ –respondió Romilda, pero se detuvo antes de decir nada más. Nadie entendería. No estaba segura de entenderlo ella.

Se disculpó de la fiesta afirmando que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

* * *

Romilda se hizo un ovillo en su cama, cerró las cortinas y entonces sacó su diario del escondite bajo la almohada. Lo tocó con su varita susurrando la contraseña y éste se abrió de golpe. Con la frente fruncida, pasó las hojas hasta encontrar la página que estaba buscando. 

_-Pero no podemos decírselo a nadie, nunca! –dijo Draco frustradoramente, alejándose de el buscador de cabello oscuro de Gryffindor, al quien amaba (locamente) con todo su corazón._

_-Lo se –respondió Harry, tomando al rucio (rubio?) entre sus brazos y jalándolo mas cerca de el. Pudo sentir el corazón de su amante latiendo al mismo tiempo que el suyo, rápido y veloz, tamborileando a un ritmo que le era instintivamente familiar, pero por alguna razón muy extraño._

_Oh, como deseaba que la cosas fueran diferentes! Si solo el y Draco pudieran estar juntos, donde nadie los juzgaría, donde nadie pensaría que ser un marica era malo o repugnante. Si solo pudieran encontrar un verdadero amigo en Hogwarts, alguien que los entendiera, que los ayudara a estar juntos._

Romilda sonrió ampliamente y buscó su pluma. Apenas estaba llegando a la parte emocionante. Después de dos semanas continuas de enfrentar un mundo dónde Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran "la pareja" en Hogwarts, era un placer refugiarse en su propio mundo de fantasía.

Finalmente había aceptado que Harry y Draco habían terminado con su amorío secreto. Harry parecía feliz de alardear frente a Draco de su recién encontrada heterosexualidad, pero Draco no parecía tragarse el anzuelo. De hecho, Romilda apenas sí lo había visto en esos días. Había empezado a sentirse mal por haberlo prejuzgado y su mente comenzó a girar elaborando historias de cómo exactamente habían salido mal las cosas entre él y Harry.

Y eso era lo que la había impulsado a escribirlas. Usar la pluma y el pergamino era catártico en una manera que no se había esperado y la emoción de ver sus ideas escritas en papel era adictiva. Pero lo mejor de todo era que al escribir sus historias las podía sacar de su cabeza de una vez por todas y así poder empezar a concentrarse en los exámenes de final de año. Era casi como tener un pensadero.

Mordió su labio y sumergió la pluma en el tintero. Durante todo el día había estado pensando en esa escena en particular.

_-No pienses en eso ahora –continuó Harry suavemente. Acaricio el sedoso y rubio platinado cabello y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, los cual es eran de la mucha mas adorable tonalidad grisocea que nunca hubiese visto. Grises como una nube de tormenta en la tarde de un día de verano, justo antes de que se abra y vierta todas su lágrimas lluviosas sobre ti. Tubo miedo que el Slytherin pudiera derramar lagrimas veraces en cualquier momento, justo como esa metafórica nube de tormenta. Y él que se había olvidado de su pañuelo. –Tenemos esta noche –susurro quedamente._

_-Sí –respondió amorosamente Draco, -y eso deberá ser suficiente, verdad? –Removió sus caderas contra las de el moreno y ambos jadearon ante la sensación de_

Romilda chilló un poquito¡no podía creer que realmente estuviera escribiendo eso!

_sus dos durezas oprimiéndose juntas a trabes de sus túnicas escolares._

No estaba segura si "dureza" era el término adecuado que deseaba, pero lo dejaría así por el momento. Así era como lo llamaban en aquellas novelas de romance que su madre leía.

_-O, Harry, te amo tanto! –jadeo Draco jadeantemente. –¡He estado pensando en esto durante todo el día!_

_-Yo tan bien –respondió Harry apresuradamente, mientras besaba a su novio de Slytherin apasionadamente. -Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto hoy? Aviamos hablado de esperar asta que pudiéramos casarnos…_

_-No puedo esperar tanto, y tan poco tu puedes. Tal ves no tengamos mucho tiempo mas, de todas maneras –dijo Draco tristemente. Rápidamente metió su mano entre ellos y bajo la cremallera de los pantalones del Gryffindor rápidamente y eficientemente. –He querido hacer esto desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo._

Romilda sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante el simple pensamiento de lo que seguía a continuación.

_Harry aspiro una dura y seca bocanada de aire ante la abrumadoramente increíble sensación de los dedos de Draco en su turgente virilidad. Ya estaba realmente duro, pero pareció ponerse aun mas duro ante el contacto de su Némesis de la niñez. Era como si Draco ya supiera ecsactamente como tocarlo, como si ellos huvieran estado destinados a estar juntos. Un sollozo escapo de su garganta re seca._

_-¿Que pasa? –inquirió Draco preocupadamente, acunando el rostro de el moreno entre sus manos. –Me detendré si tu no quieres…_

_-¡No, no te detengas nunca! -casi grito Harry. –Es solo que yo…_

_-Lo se –asintió Draco comprensivamente. –Estas temeroso de que no volvamos a tener otra oportunidad. –Beso a el héroe tiernamente y suabemente, fervientemente desesperadamente deseando que hubiera algo que él pudiera ha ser para solucionar eso_

Romilda mordisqueó la punta de su pluma mientras releía el fragmento. Sus profesores siempre le habían dicho que era una escritora talentosa, y tenía que admitir que ése era un trozo de prosa verdaderamente fantástico. También tenía grandes planes para su historia. La relación de Harry y Draco sería descubierta por algún personaje malvado que amenazaría con revelar su secreto, pero alguien llegaría en su auxilio… una hermosa y popular chica llamada Ravenna, quien no sólo los ayudaría a encontrar maneras de estar juntos sino que usaría su encanto e inteligencia para convencer al resto de la escuela que no tenía nada de malo que dos chicos se amaran el uno al otro.

Hasta podría incluir un prospecto amoroso para Ravenna en algún punto y ya tenía planes para una secuela. Levantó la vista hacia la fotografía de Harry y Draco pegada en el dosel encima de su cabeza, preguntándose si ellos volverían a estar juntos de nuevo. Tal vez, cuando terminara la historia, le mandaría una copia a Draco. Probablemente le gustaría. Quizá hasta le daría algunos consejos para mejorarla.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, al leerla recordaría lo mucho que había amado a Harry y lo convencería de darse otra oportunidad. ¡Y todo eso sería gracias a ella!

Miró de nuevo la página y sonrió. Ya era hora de quitarles algunas ropas e iba a empezar con Harry. Metió de nuevo la pluma en la tinta, pensando. ¿Harry tendría algún tatuaje interesante?

Probablemente.

**_fin_**

* * *

**Notas de Emma Grant, la autora:**

Debo hacer notar que varias líneas de diálogo en este fic fueron tomadas directamente de "El misterio del Príncipe" y fue hecho con el afán de lograr que se acoplara con el canon. No pretendí usurpar derechos de autor.

Necesito darle su crédito a Amanuensis, porque uno de sus fics fue la inspiración para esta historia. ;-)

Busqué alguna mención sobre quién impartió la clase de Historia de la Magia durante "El Misterio del Príncipe" (ya que fue insinuado que Binns finalmente se había retirado después de "La Orden del Fénix"), pero no encontré nada. Decidí dejar a Binns en su puesto porque era conveniente para la historia.

Todos los errores en el fic de Romilda son completamente intencionales. ;-)


End file.
